


Little Bit Different

by RoanOaks



Series: Everyone Is Happy, Alive, and RedeemedNo [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bodygaurd au!, College Hell, Dissociative Identity Disorder, For nat and clint, Good Harry Osborn, Hero Worship, Hipster!Wade, Loki just wanted the fucking cookie, M/M, MJ is a supportive friends, Mentions of other symbiotes, More tags later, Multi, No-Heros-ish AU, Other, Peter and Venom and Carnage and Friends, Punk-Ish Carnage, Punk-ish Peter, Punk-ish Venom, Recreational Drug Use, Responsible Wade, Sort Of, These Children are Precious, They have different ish powers, Weed Brownies, no powers au, not that their shipped, something like that, sort of ish, studying abroad, tattoo parlor, their just bodygaurds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks
Summary: Peter owns a tattoo parlor and is occasionally a nudistVenom and Carnage have kind of accepted thisSpider-Man has notMJ performs at a theatre nearbyLA is crowded, Tony is A+Steve owns a coffee shop (Because really, what no-powers au would this be without a coffee shop?)Bucky just got home (and has a rival coffee shop because, yes)Bruce owns a tea shop (And has high-key anger management issues, but ey he can deal (Sh, the weed brownies are a secret)Thor kinda crashed into Jane? (Or vice versa, their not really sure at this point)Loki just wanted a fucking cookie, damn it.Wade's a poor college student (Lies, he's rich) and needs a jobNat and Clint were just assigned to bodygaurd, why are they being thrown into this?Darcy just wanted an internshipCoulson's pretty much on the same track (Lies, he's undercover)God this au is gonna be fun.





	Little Bit Different

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a little confusing in the begining, bare with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade meets Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some notes before you read:
> 
> Although this is Spideypool rn, it will actually shift povs alot to encompass all the other characters and their love lifes
> 
> Peter has D.I.D and ye

Peter yawns, pulling himself up to sit. He rubs at his eyes, and wearily hits the snooze button on his alarm clock to cease it's incessant blaring.

**_It'ss early, let'ss go back tto ssleep._ **

**Sleep.**

_C'mon guys, we gotta start this morning bright 'n early!_

_**Sshhut up** _

**Yeah, Spider-Man.**

"All of you be quiet," Peter grumbles, stretching and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he finds his slippers and puts them on. Padding over to his wardrobe, he grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom for his daily routine. Warming the water, he puts some toothpaste on his brush and hops into the shower, brushing his teeth as he lets warm water run down his skin.

A few minutes ( _ **thirty-eight**_ ) later, Peter hops out and pulls on his clothes (boxers, robe, choker), then he heads on down ( **Still slippered** ) to his kitchen, wear he blearily opens the cabinet. Immediately, disgusted hissing hits his ears at the tragically barren cabinet.

"Car!" Peter immediately scolds, "It was your turn to do the groceries!"

**Whoopsy fucking daisy, guess you shoulda listened when I said I AM NOT GETTING THE GROCERIES**

_**You ffucking imbeccile** _

_Hey! Don't be mean!_

"No, Spider-Man, I gotta agree with Ven over there," Peter states dryly, "I mean, seriously, there's no more coffee."

_We're out of coffee?_

**_Yess, you airhhead, thatt iss why we're ffucking mad._ **

_Oh, then I agree with Ven to!_

**I fucking told you**

"Well, Car, then I vote you have grocery duty for the next two weeks," Peter responds, "And you'll have to do it with MJ since she can supervise you."

**No!**

_**Sshhould hhavve thoughtt off thatt when you deccided nott tto ffucking buy the grocceriess** _

_With great responsibility, comes great power!_

"I don't think that's entirely relevant here, Spider-Man." Peter sighs, closing the cabinet door. He glances at the clock. "What're the odds Cap opens early today?"

**_Pretty good, Cap iss a goofy ffucking ttwo sshhoess_ **

**Mm, yeah, probably**

_Think he'll give us a drink for free?_

"Probably, if we offer to try a new drink or something. Which, I'm down to do," Peter responds, before glancing down at his attire. "Hm, this is fine to wear in public, right?"

_**Ssure, itt sseemss appropriatte enougghh** _

**Yeah, I'm cool with wearing it**

**_Ffucckk you, Ccarnage_  
**

**Asshole**

_Guys! Peter practically isn't wearing anything! It's just boxers and a robe!_

**_Sso? He'ss wearing the chokker tto._**

"Spider-Man's not a near nudist," Peter responds easily, "Which is so weird, because he fucking loves skin tight suits. Anyways, this is fine. I'm gonna go over to Cap's now."

_But you're practically naked!_

"So?"

Peter heads towards his back door, stopping only to put on some sandals before he heads out. He makes his way to Cap's Coffee Shop. It is, as expected, open early ( ** _three minutes and two hours early_** ). So he heads in, hearing the little bell that announces his arrival. Cap smiles widely at them waving.

"Hey Peter, how are you doing?" Cap greets. Peter looks around the store, and reaches to adjust his choker.

"Pretty dreary today, actually. Car didn't buy the fucking groceries." Peter yawns for emphasis at this, and Cap smiles apologetically.

"Tell ya what, I'll give you a cup of whatever for free," Cap offers, and Peter smiles.

"Really?"

Five minutes later, a beautiful cup of coffee is placed in front of Peter, and he licks his lips hungrily at the sight of it. Taking a moment to properly admire the beautiful cup, he proceeds to blow lightly on it and take small sips. Cap works from behind the counter, and there's a content silence as Peter sips his coffee and the very, very, very early birds steadily begin to stream in.

His parlor opens in an hour or two, so he's not very worried about that. Glancing down at what he's wearing, he decides that it's perfectly fine to wear to work as well, so he lays back a little in the chair he's sitting. Arm's draped lazily at his sides as he stares at the ceiling. He makes lazy internal conversations with Ven, Car, and Spider-Man about the various things they were gonna do today (It's six in the morning, at eight, work starts, at nine, he switches out, at one, there's another switch, at five another. Today the predetermined order is Peter, Venom, Spider-Man, then Carnage {Who's only last because he didn't buy the fucking groceries})

He's pulled from his thoughts by a slightly nervous voice. "Hey-o, so the Cap guy says your names Radio? That's pretty fucking awesome, anyway, the rest of the shop's full and he said you might be willing to lemme sit by you?"

Peter blinks, peering at the new person. "I'm Peter," He responds by way of greeting, because Radio was only used when he wasn't around (People sometimes need to refer to the four of them as one entity for convenience reasons and he couldn't put all four of the names up on the parlor's sign so it became titled as  _Radio's Parlor_ ). "You can sit here if you want, I guess."

_Ooooh, Peter, is this gonna be a new friend?_

**_Havve ffun_ **

**Bye**

Venom and Carnage drift off, deeper down into their minds and let's Peter take true reigns. Spider-Man decides his backseat driving isn't necessary as the moment as well, so he floats away.

"Peter? Cool, cool, still a fucking great name," The man nods, and then plops down in the seat across from Peter. The cup smells heavenly, and Peter feels his mouth water a little bit. He takes another sip. "I'm Wade, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Wade," Peter responds, taking another sip as he takes a moment to look over Wade's appearance. Wade has a stockier build, though not much more built than Peter (Who's body is actually like, pure, lean muscle in a lithe frame, curtousy of Carnage's minor body building obsession). Scars run in a large diagnal slash across the man's face, marring the side of his head and making a somewhat grotesque pattern from above his ear, over the right eyebrow, before going through the nose and onto the left cheek. It trails down past the man's jaw, disappearing under the collar of the shirt he's wearing. Peter finds the scars fascinating, as they appear to be from a burn.

Wade fidgets under Peter's slow gaze, and Peter blinks. "Hello, Wade, it's nice to meet you to."

Wade grins, and it's a pretty nice look on him so Peter smiles at the sight to. "So, Petey-Boo, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Had no coffee at home, so I came over. My parlor opens up in like an hour so I've got time to kill." Peter sips the coffee again, glancing at the clock to make sure his information was accurate. Wade raises an eyebrow.

"Parlor? That sounds horribly posh, do tell?"

Wade's hair is blonde, and because of the scars on half his head, he looks like his hairstyle is purposefully punk in a shaved side kind of way. Peter likes the look. His own hair is a fluffy mess of brown hair, that no one would let him cut. "Tattoo parlor, over there across the street," Peter responds, pointing to his tattoo parlor, which is, in fact, across the street. Wade raises an eyebrow again.

"Nice," He comments, and Peter takes another sip. Wade starts talking, but Peter's pretty sure Wade doesn't care if he listens. He kind of half listens anyway, and they get into a short debate about whether Chinese take-out or Mexican food is better. Peter steadily notices more things about Wade, like the gages in his ear with a weird symbol on it (Solid black circles with a red outline around the edge and a red line cut vertically through the middle, with little white "Eyes" for lack of a better word), and the red and black scarf he's got slung around his neck in what seems more like hipster fashion sense then anything else. And the fact that Wade is wearing a grey jacket, unzipped over a white and black striped tee-shirt, and the outfit matches strangely enough.

He learns a few things about Wade, and adds a few pieces of information about himself to keep the conversation going. Wade's life is petty interesting, although he definitely screams a sort of hipster-esque vibe. Wade is a senior college student and is ready to graduate pretty soon, though he doesn't mention his major. Peter finds that interesting, because he'd actually graduated a college last year. Wade also goes to rallies and protests frequently, though it seems he's more an environmentalist then a particularly political person, which Peter considers a plus. Wade's attractive and he's actually looking for a job right now (Peter recommends working at Cap's almost immediately, since he knows that even though Cap refuses to admit it, Cap definitely needs some help since his usual employees are late, if they show up at all. {Not to say they were bad, of course, they just had really hectic lives}) Peter likes him, and ends up exchanging numbers with the (Attractive and interesting, score!) man.

Also, and it takes Peter an embarrassingly long time to realize this, but Wade wears glasses. There horn-rimmed and black, and now that Peter notices he keeps glancing at them. Wade notices about halfway through his rambles and keeps moving his head ever-so-slightly to catch Peter's eyes. Peter notices the game right away, and a startled blush smatters his cheeks. Wade grins.

"Do you like my glasses or something?"

"I just noticed them and I couldn't stop. I'm sorry," Peter responds, and he glances at the time. Jesus, it had flown by. "Shit, I have to go. Stop by my parlor sometime and I'll give you a discount."

"Sure thing, Petey-Sweety."

Peter drinks the last of his coffee and makes his way to the door with a quick goodbye and has a moment to hear:

"Oh. My. God. That ass!"

Before he's out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Also chapters will get longer I swear (Though probably not by much)


End file.
